


Three of a Perfect Pair

by progdor



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progdor/pseuds/progdor
Summary: Kaworu Nagisa has returned and is staying with the couple of Shinji and Asuka. One night of feeling particularly frustrated Asuka suggests an activity for the three of them.





	Three of a Perfect Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, just a quick note, may/may not be relevant to you but some of you may have noticed this used to be up here and has been missing for a couple of months. Basically some stuff happened in my personal life which made me have a bit of a down period about my writing and such, so I stupidly took everything down from my AO3. I thought I'd re-upload everything because I know people did enjoy it.
> 
> I'm starting with the smut first because it's all one shots and easy to upload. Hopefully though everything will be back up here soon. Thanks.

Shinji sat alone in the bedroom. It had been a tiring day for them, the synchronisation tests in the morning had gone as expected. Asuka had come out on top, Shinji in second followed by Kaworu then Rei and finally Touji in last place. All of this was to be expected though, Asuka had regained her confidence and ability in piloting. This was Toujis first experience in a sync test since the accident and Kaworu was no longer able to choose his synchronisation level.

Yet despite all of this Asuka did not seem very happy on the way home. Even during dinner she had seemed unhappy. Shinji of course knew why. Kaworu was staying with them and Kaworu was sharing a room with Shinji. This meant that she and Shinji weren’t able to stay in the same room for this period of time. Nor could they engage in their usual activities. It had been a frustrating experience for both him and Asuka.

Yet he knew it was about more than that, Asuka didn’t sleep well on her own. She suffered from nightmares and even before they were a couple would sneak into Shinji’s bed on an evening. She wasn’t able to do that with Kaworu here. It was only for a couple more days though, he would eventually have a place of his own.

As he lay back the door opened and in walked Kaworu. He had changed into his pyjamas earlier in the night. Kaworu didn’t have much in the way of clothing so Shinji had loaned him his pyjamas. They fit Kaworu fairly well, fitting nicely around his slender and pale body. Kaworu was of course smiling, he always smiled. Even when Asuka was angry and berating the rest of them about something Kaworu smiled. It was always a warm and kind smile. Yet there was a pain behind it, Shinji of course knew why. Kaworu was an Angel, Shinji had even fought him once but time had passed. People had returned and amongst them was Kaworu.

He had been lost and confused, NERV had wanted to lock him up. It was Asuka petitioning Misato that kept him away from that fate. That also led to this situation. Shinji still hadn’t had the chance to thank Asuka for saving his friend. He had something special planned for her. He looked across at Kaworu and noticed how attractive his friend looked.

Shinji had come to terms with his attraction to Kaworu. He had first been attracted to him when he first met him. Of course he was with Asuka so any form of romantic relationship wasn’t possible, Shinji didn’t mind though. He loved Kaworu as a friend and he loved Asuka romantically. He loved them, and they loved him. Yet tonight there was something different about Kaworu, Shinji was having certain thoughts about the boy that he couldn’t force from his mind.

He was beginning to wonder what it’d be like to be intimate with him. To kiss him, to touch him and be touched by him.

“I must thank you once again for loaning me your clothing Shinji, I promise I will repay you.”

Shinji blushed as Kaworu spoke and broke his thoughts. He was thankful he was under the covers so Kaworu was unable to see the state of discomfort he was in. It had been a few days since Shinji had been able to do anything. He and Asuka had tried to steal some time in one of the NERV locker rooms but that had been cut short by an emergency drill. He could have gotten himself off but the idea of doing that made him feel awkward.

Shinji quickly shifted himself down in the covers and rolled onto his side. He finally responded to Kaworu’s statement.

“I-It’s fine, you don’t have an allowance from NERV yet and I’m about your size.”

Shinji watched closely as Kaworu turned around taking mental notes about Kaworus backside as he did so.

_‘Do they… fit like that on me? Maybe I am as perverted as Asuka says I am.”_

Shinji could feel himself getting harder as more thoughts entered his mind about both Kaworu and Asuka. His frustration was mounting as he tried to distract himself.

“Although I admit, I don’t think Sohryu was very happy with the arrangement, she seems somewhat angry tonight. I fear it might be my fault.”

The words were said with a hint of sadness. Shinji noted that while Kaworu was technically right it wasn’t his fault directly. No one could have predicted Kaworu would have returned, and besides he shouldn’t feel bad for what this.

“I-It… She isn’t mad at you, she’s just…”

Shinji stopped himself before he potentially said something insulting towards the person he called his girlfriend. There was a feeling she might hear him and that would only cause pain for Shinji.

“How long have you two been in a relationship?”

Shinji looked up somewhat confused by the sudden question.

“A couple of months.”

“And you both love each other very much?”

Shinji nodded, “Yes.”

“In which case my presence here is likely to be causing you both frustration. I am aware of the human need for intimacy, and I am only getting in the way of that. If you both desire I can leave to allow yourselves time to be intimate. How long would you need, half an hour? An hour?”

Shinji sat up suddenly. He had forgotten that Kaworu did not exactly have the same barriers on speech that others might do, “No! Don’t worry about that, we can wai- I mean we can… I mean we don’t… we…”

In his haste to explain himself Shinji had somehow managed to knock the cover off of his lower half. He noticed Kaworu looking at him strangely, a blush creeping across what was usually a stoic expression.

Kaworu had only been trying to help but he realized by the boy’s embarrassment it might not have been the best thing to say. He couldn’t really blame himself, human rituals and acts were something he was not completely aware of. He of course knew of the human need for sexual intimacy but it was something he himself was not knowledgeable about. He had, over the course of his life experienced urges but he had always managed to suppress them.

Yet now as he look at Shinji and his eyes trailed down to the peak in Shinjis shorts he too began to experience a level of discomfort. He could feel himself start to grow hard as he began to wonder what Shinji might look like under those shorts. He felt himself blush for one of the first times in his life as the two of them looked across the room at one another, aware of their arousals.

Shinji was the first to speak and move, quickly pulling the covers over himself.

“I-I’m… I… I… I…”

Kaworu then tried to speak, “I’m sorry… I didn’t expect… I… I was not aware you were… I’m not… I should leave…”

Kaworu was about to stand up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Shinji was leaning over from the bed, the covers were still covering his modesty but he was smiling.

“No, its fine… don’t worry about it. I forgot you… don’t really… It will go away. I just…”

Shinji wondered how much detail he should go into with this. He would never talk to his other friends about this but Kaworu was different. Kaworu didn’t really understand this sort of thing, he would need it explaining.

“Asuka is the only one who has seen me like that… and that’s usually when we’re about to do something and… well, it’s… I didn’t expect you to be either…”

Blushing Kaworu knelt down, bringing his own covers up. It was not something he had really expected either. Those urges when he was an Angel had usually been supressed. Now he was more human than Angel and he was finding himself having thoughts that led to this more and more.

 “I admit I didn’t expect it either, I am still learning about how different I am now in this form than I was before. There are many things I did not know, I emphasized with humans as an Angel but now I am one I am unsure how to handle these new feelings and sensations…”

“Kaworu…”

\---

Asuka was walking past the door when she heard the two of them talking. She was frustrated with not being able to spend a night with Shinji again. It had been the same for the past couple of nights since Kaworu had come to stay with them. She knew it was a necessary evil, in fact it was her idea but it had been frustrating nonetheless. Her mind had gone into overdrive on how much she desired Shinji next to her in bed, normally she wouldn’t be thinking about it because she could just have it. Now that she couldn’t it was all she was thinking about.

_“No, its fine… don’t worry about it. I forgot you… don’t really… It will go away. I just…”_

Asuka’s eyes widened as she heard Shinji’s next words.

_“Asuka is the only one who has seen me like that… and that’s usually when we’re about to do something and… well, it’s… I didn’t expect you to be either…”_

She was caught between blushing and smirking as she realized what they were talking about, or at least what they were skipping around. Strangely she wasn’t angry, she had expected them to see something like that. It was much harder for a guy to hide arousal and they were two guys sharing the same room. Wearing short pyjamas.

Asuka could feel her frustrations beginning to grow and she stepped away from the door just as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She quickly ducked back to see Kaworu nervously exit the room and enter the kitchen. She observed as he looked around awkwardly and then she caught a glimpse of the thing that was causing him his discomfort. Without realizing it she licked her lips. She knew Shinji had been frustrated this week, and she had as well. It was because of Kaworu being here that they had been unable to get rid of those frustrations.

Suddenly though, an idea was beginning to form in her head. A way to solve their problems and also help Kaworu as well. Shinji would agree to it, of course he would she knew he was attracted to Kaworu. Asuka had to admit she found the former Angel rather attractive herself. Originally she hadn’t thought of him in this way. She never associated Kaworu with having those sorts of urges, she had thought of him as an Angel and therefore sex probably wasn’t something he desired. Yet now he had assured them he was human, so that would probably be a part of him as well.

Creeping forward she entered the kitchen and saw him pouring a glass of water from the tap. His erection was fading but still noticeable. She cleared her throat and smiled as he jumped spilling the water down the front of his top.

“Experiencing some discomfort are we Angel boy?”

Kaworu turned around trying to cover up but he knew it was too late. She walked towards him eye eyes flickering from his crotch up to his face. She was smiling.

“So was it Shinji that got you all like this? I know how you feel about him.”

It was perhaps something of a cruel jibe to make but she enjoyed watching the red come to Kaworu’s pale cheeks. He was a little bit more forward and outspoken than Rei and therefore slightly easier to communicate with.

“I-I… I am… I didn’t mean to, I am sorry.”

Asuka shook her head smiling. She would back away from teasing him, this was clearly making him uncomfortable. She wouldn’t want that, especially with what she had in mind.

“Don’t worry about it. Adjusting to being fully human huh?”

Kaworu nodded, “I have experienced many things since my return that I am uncomfortable with. Sexuality is perhaps one thing I would have to get used to.”

Raising an eyebrow, “So when you were an Angel you didn’t…”

“I was anatomically human but I did not have sexual urges like humans did, or at least they were suppressed. I did not really understand the human need for intimacy, it was something that had fascinated me. If I did not have to do what I had to do I would have liked to experience it…”

Asuka smiled to herself,  _‘Well tonight is your lucky night Angel boy.’_

“So how does it feel?”

“It is… uncomfortable. If not slightly embarrassing. That is why I have left the room for the moment to try to… get rid of it.”

Asuka could think of several ways for Kaworu to get rid of it. Some of which could have been very fun for her and Shinji.

“Sohryu… I apologize for infringing on yours and Shinjis time together. I understand that you both are intimate with one another.”

It was now Asuka’s time to blush, despite what her thoughts were saying she hadn’t expected him to be so blunt with his words. She almost snapped back at him, “Yeah, what of it?”

“I would… I understand Shinji is also in some discomfort and I expect you might be as well. If you would like me to leave for a period for time to alleviate your discomforts I would do so?”

“So basically what you’re saying is you’d leave the apartment just so me and Shinji could have sex right?”

He nodded, “Yes.”

Shaking her head she laughed, “You’re an idiot, just like he is.”

“No, I just… Shinji and you found happiness and I would not like to obstruct that.”

It was a sweet gesture but Asuka was planning on alleviating her discomfort tonight and Kaworu was most certainly going to be there. She closed the distance between the two of them until she was merely inches from his face. She was wearing nothing but a pair of panties and a loose fitting shirt. As she moved forward she did her best to ensure Kaworu got a good look at her. Slowly peaking down she noticed him start to harden again.

“I have a better idea. You’re clearly in some discomfort as well, we can alleviate all three of our problems. How about that?”

“I… I don’t understand.”

“Idiot, go back into Shinji’s room and wait for me there. Do not tell him about this conversation, I’ll be very quick.”

\---

Kaworu had been gone for some time and during that time Shinji had been fighting the temptation to touch himself to get rid of this arousal that was plaguing him. A number of times he had stopped himself just before his hand wrapped around himself and started that first stroke. He probably would have came by now but he couldn’t risk Kaworu entering the room again.

He sighed and lay back just in time for Kaworu to re-enter the room. The light had been switched off so they were no longer able to see each other but now that was just firing his imagination even more. He tried again to put it out of his mind as he watched Kaworu’s figure slip into the sheets on the floor. Before he could open his mouth the door opened once again and he saw Asuka standing there.

“Shinji… you’re awake aren’t you.”

Without waiting for a reply she entered the room, shut the door behind her and turned on the light. Shinji propped himself up as he watched he walk straight towards him. With one swift motion she threw the sheet off of him and her eyes went straight to his crotch.

“Well… just as I expected.”

“A-Asuka… what are you…”

Placing a finger on his lips he instantly fell quiet.

“Quiet my Idiot Shinji, I know about your… problem and I’m having a few problems myself. As is Angel Boy here. I thought, brilliant that I am that maybe we could all help each other out.”

Shinji wanted to respond but the answer got caught in his throat almost immediately. He was wondering if he had maybe fallen asleep and this was some dream. Yet as he felt Asuka’s cold hand make their way up his chest and drag her nails downwards he knew this wasn’t a dream. All he could do was nod.

“That’s exactly what I thought.”

She clicked her fingers, “You Angel Boy, stand up. Remove the shirt and the shorts.”

“What! You…?”

“Don’t argue, just do it. Shinji you do the same.”

The both of them blushed severely but complied with her request. Asuka watched Kaworu first as he stood and took off his shirt. He was slightly more muscular and defined than Shinji was. His shoulders were a touch broader, she imagined biting down on them like she did with Shinji. Now she watched him remove his shorts. He looked awkward standing there naked but she liked what she saw. He was about the same size as Shinji, perhaps not as thick. The main difference was the lack of any hair. She wondered if this was because he was an Angel or maybe because he groomed it.

Now her eyes turned to Shinji as he removed his clothes. She studied his body just as she always did. Shinji was skinny, not very muscular but that was of no concern to her. He was kind hearted, able to forgive and brave. That was why she liked him and that was why she loved him.

She leaned in close to Shinji and kissed him on the cheek before whispering in his ear, “I know we’ve… experimented with certain things Shinji but do you think you’d be able to take that?”

Shinji looked across at Kaworu and thought about it. It was true that he and Asuka had experimented. She had used her fingers on him, she had even got a toy and used that on him. Those were fairly small and intimidating compared to Kaworu though. Yet he found himself nodding. At that moment in time he wanted nothing more than to feel Kaworu deep inside him.

Asuka motioned towards Kaworu and smiled at Shinji, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Getting up off of the bed she opened the draw and took out the box of condoms and lubricant they had in there for these moments. She took one of the condoms out of the box but not before taking her clothes off herself. She took up a position behind Kaworu and pressed herself against his back. She allowed her hands to explore his body before stopping at his erection.

Asuka felt him gasp as her hand gently stroked it along its length. Asuka liked this part, it was just the same with Shinji. That little gasp he gave when she touched him, no matter how lightly. Slowly she took her hand and wrapped it around him and stroked up and down very slowly.

Kaworu moaned softly closing his eyes. Shinji on the other hand could barely keep his eyes off the sight of Asuka giving his friend his first handjob. Asuka took great care to not go too fast or hard. She wanted this to be memorable for Kaworu and in fact for each of them. She was tempted to just get the boy off, feeling herself getting wetter and wetter as she got used to the feeling of Kaworu in her hand but instead she resisted that urge. Instead she took the condom she had previously set down and handed it to Kaworu.

“Put that on.”

She motioned to Shinji, “Get on your knees.”

Shinji didn’t need to be told twice. He rolled over onto his knees and propped himself up with his hands. He watched as Asuka grabbed the lubricant from the table and squeezed a bit onto her finger. She took up a position behind him and slowly ran her finger along his anus. She made sure to spread the lubricant around the hole before slowly easing her finger inside. This action caused Shinji to moan softly.

She wiggled her finger around slowly inside him before slowly easing it out and back in again. This time she leaned forward and reached for Shinji’s erection. She ran her free hand along the tip amazed at how wet it was. Then she grasped it and slowly started to stroke it back and forth as she continued to work her finger in and out of him.

When she was sure he was ready she looked across at Kaworu who seemed to be enthralled by their actions. She motioned for him to come towards them and allowed him onto the bed. She positioned him on his knees just behind Shinji. Taking some more of the lubricant she applied it to Kaworu’s erection and grabbed it at the based aiming it slowly towards Shinjis waiting anus.

“I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you want to do now?”

Kaworu’s mouth had gone dry, he could offer no response but another moan as he felt himself slip inside Shinji. It wasn’t as difficult as he thought it might be, Asuka had been liberal with the amount of lubricant so that she didn’t hurt Shinji. She wanted them all to enjoy this, which was why she was happy that Shinji had wanted to take Kaworu. Shinji had at least grown used to having that area touched. Kaworu not so much.

“Go slow, you hurt him… and I’ll kill you.”

Kaworu gulped at Asuka’s words but soon afterwards a feeling of immense pleasure was all he could feel as he allowed himself to go deeper into Shinji.

“Ahh… Shinji…”

Asuka licked her lips as she stepped away for a moment and watched Kaworu move in and out of Shinji. The pale former Angel moaning each time he pulled out and moved back in. Her boyfriend Shinji also moanig with each movement. She watched as Kaworu got a little bit braver and tried to reach for Shinji’s erection. Soon however she felt the need for some contact herself.

Kaworu had never felt such pleasure before as he moved in and out of Shinji. There was a tightness around him as he slowly moved and he could feel a small build up inside him with every move. This was what it meant to be intimate with someone. He could see why Asuka and Shinji had been longing for this. He allowed himself to lean forward still trying to move in and out, he reached his hand under Shinji and eventually found his target. He took Shinjis erection in his hand, despite the hardness there was a delicate softness to it. It was also incredibly warm.

He mimicked what he saw Asuka doing earlier to Shinji, and also what she had done to him and slowly started to stroke.

“Ahh… Kaworu… you’re… you feel…”

Shinjis words pleased him as he continued to thrust in and out of Shinji. He watched as Asuka made her way onto the bed positioning herself directly in front of Shinji. He watched curiously as she sat facing the two of them and slowly opened her legs. He could see her completely. She had a small patch of hair around her and he could see a delicate wetness had formed.

She looked Kaworu in the eyes and slowly ran her hand down her own body. She stopped at her breasts and took one of her nipples between her fingers moaning softly.

“Like what you see?”

Her hand continued to move downwards until eventually she placed a finger inside herself. He watched as her head move backwards and she let out a soft moan.

“Mmm…”

Slowly she pulled her finger out before reinserting it. Shinji could only watch as the sensation of Kaworu inside him and stroking him and the sight of his girlfriend masturbating in front of him was threating to send him over the edge.

Asuka took her finger out of herself again and moved down slowly. She took her hand and placed it on Shinjis head. Her fingers felt good but she wanted just a little bit more. Shinji could sense it too as she moved closer to him. He allowed himself to slip down onto his elbows as she manoeuvred herself so that she was directly in front of his face.

He reach out his tongue and licked gently.

“Shinji… mmm…”

She moaned, probably the loudest out of all of them so far. This drove him to continue and push his face forward just that little bit more. He allowed himself to taste all of her arousal and tried to create a steady rhythm with his tongue. Match that of Kaworu’s strokes and thrusts.

He felt Kaworu’s hand tighten ever so slightly around him as the former Angel let out a loud moan of his own. This caused Shinji to moan into Asuka, she immediately cried out.

“Ahhh Shinji… You… mmm… you feel so good.”

The sounds of their moans filled the air as they continued this for a short time. Kaworu was started to gain more confidence and speeding up his thrusts and strokes of Shinji. Shinji was allowing himself to thrust his tongue deeper into Asuka. Asuka was allowing herself to moan loudly and run her hands through and pull at Shinji.

_‘Ahh fuck… I knew this was a good idea…’_

She looked over at Kaworu who seemed to be enjoying his first experience with human sexuality. He had lasted surprisingly long considering it was his first time. She wondered if that was because he wasn’t completely human or if it was just luck. Yet she could tell from his moans and his face that he was beginning to reach his limit.

“Ahh… Shinji… Asuka… I… I feel…”

Asuka laughed, “You’re… mmm… going to cum?”

Kaworu nodded, “I… soon… yes…”

Asuka moaned as she felt Shinjis tongue move into her again. She was going to reach her limit soon as well and she suspected Shinji must also be close. She pulled away from Shinji.

“You want him to cum inside you Shinji, or do you want to cum inside me?”

“Ahh… I want… you Asuka…”

Asuka looked across to Kaworu, “How close are you?”

Kaworu thrust his entirety into Shinji again, “Ahh… Very…”

“Good, I have an idea. Pull out and take the condom off. Shinji get onto your back.”

Kaworu complied moaning as he withdrew himself from Shinji’s anus.

“Ahhh… mmmm…”

Asuka and Kaworu got off the bed carefully and Asuka handed Shinji a condom from the box. He eagerly put it on and she immediately mounted him. She hovered carefully over him, his erection just meeting her entrance. She leaned forward and opened her lips ready to receive Shinji’s kiss as she allowed his erection to ease itself into her. They both moaned softly as their lips met, followed by their tongues. She could taste traces of herself on his lips and tongue but it didn’t matter.

“Mmm… Shinji… god, I’ve needed this.”

She leaned up and motioned again to Kaworu. “Straddle him over his stomach just in front of me.”

Kaworu got back on the bed positioning himself as Asuka had motioned. She immediately leaned forward and whispered into his ear.

“Kiss him, let him guide you… and use your tongue.”

Kaworu nodded and leaned towards Shinji just as Asuka had done previously. He opened his mouth just in time to meet Shinjis. Their first kiss was barely a touch, just getting used to one another. He felt Shinjis hand reach up towards his face.

“Kaworu…”

“Shinji…”

Shinji ran his hands through the white hair of the former Angel and leaned up to kiss him again. This time it was much longer and Kaworu could feel Shinji’s tongue probing its way into his mouth. Behind him he was vaguely aware of Asuka slowly moving.

Not wanting to be left out she leaned herself forward and kissed Kaworu’s exposed back before reaching her hands around for Kaworu’s penis. She heard him moan loudly into Shinjis mouth as she dotted Kaworu’s back with little kisses and slowly started to ride Shinji.

With each movement up and down Shinji’s length she would stroke Kaworu. With each stroke the moan from Kaworu grew louder. With each moan from Kaworu and each thrust from Shinji she could feel herself getting closer to orgasm.

She sped up her strokes on Kaworu and begin to feel the boy’s erection pulse in her hand. He was close.

“Ahh… Asuka… Shinji… I’m going to…”

His words only made her more eager for him to release himself. She gripped it harder and stroked a little bit faster.

“Ahh… Kaworu… cum… cum for us Kaworu…”

“Ahh…. I’m cumming!”

She moaned out as his erection began to get even harder in her hand. He let out a moan and she could feel it pulse as he released himself over Shinji’s chest.

Shinji moaned out as the first bit of semen hit his chest. In reaction he thrusted upwards into Asuka and felt himself immediately stiffen inside her. Another bit of semen from Kaworu hit his chest as the white haired boy continued to moan out his pleasure.

“Ahh… Asuka I’m going to…”

Asuka could feel her orgasm building within her as the sounds of all their pleasure filled the room. She continued to ride Shinji and felt him thrusting inside of her. She could feel Kaworu twitching in her hand, his cum covering Shinji’s chest and beginning to leak down Asuka’s hand.

“Mmm… Kaworu… Shinji… mmm… I’m gonna…”

Shinji was also moaning out, “Asuka… Kaworu…. I’m… I’m…”

Asuka moaned out first as her orgasm finally took over her, “Oh god oh god oh god. I’m cumming!”

She wrapped her hands around Kaworu’s chest and pulled him towards her, she bit down on his neck as her orgasm took hold of her. Feeling her tighten around him only served to finally send Shinji over the edge. He gave one final thrust upwards and released himself inside her.

“AHH!”

Reaching up and shooting his semen inside her he joined their embrace as the three of them rode out their respective orgasms. Finally Shinji released his grip on the two of them and fell back down to the bed. This was followed by Asuka releasing her grip on Kaworu and Kaworu rolling onto the bed next to Shinji. Asuka snaked her way up to the other side of Shinji and wrapped her arm around him. Her arm not avoiding Kaworu’s cum on Shinji’s chest but she didn’t mind. That had felt too good for her to care.

The three of them lay like this for a moment, all panting and exhausted from their session of love making. For a time neither knew what to say but it was Kaworu who broke the silence.

“Is this…”

Asuka put her finger on his lips silencing him, “Shut up and don’t say anything. Just enjoy it.”

Smiling, “I will.”

“Good, because I think we might have to do this more often.”

Shinji lay between the two of them. Happy that he could share this love with his friend and girlfriend. Even happier at the idea of this happening again.


End file.
